Desire among the wasteland
by Ironpervhunter
Summary: during the time of travel between tommy's fort and the the university, Ellie has certain needs that only her hero can provide but how long will he resist?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor the TLOU franchise they belong to NaughtyDog damn it

This is a one shot and is M for a reason be warned it is going to get freaky

Pairings: Joel/Ellie

Joel felt dizzy and sick as he wakes up in a closed off garage the autumn air brushed his signature beard as he tries to shake himself from his disorientation, he can hear a faint knowing voice that is close and in the room with him.

"E-Ellie you here" he strains his thick southern voice as the bands chafe his hands

"Yes Joel…it is only us in here" says the flame haired one

"Why am I tied up did some bandits jump me, did they hurt chew"?

The fame haired girl chuckles softly at the slowly angered survivor as he struggles with the bands

"Damn it Eliie get me outta this we need to haul ass to Colorado university"! the rugged man roars out.

"Oh Joel I think that can wait a while we…discuss my *problem*" Ellie walks out of the shadow of the corner of the room and stands two feet away from her prey looking at him up and down and with a satisfying purr she strokes his cheek.

Joel jerks his head away from her touch becoming mortified with the sickly sweet tone she is putting on, what is she, this isn't the cussing loudmouth teen he knew.

"E-Ellie what the hell are doing, what do you mean by problem, this isn't a game and I will not repeat myself again get. Me out" he growls at the prowling cat.

"And why would I do that hmm?, you think you can just walk me over half way of this damn country and not expect this to happen to you huh, let me make this easy for you Joel…I want you and I am going to do what I want with you because knowing the big bad cowboy you will say its all immoral and back in your time it would be shit, shit and shit" she angrily glares at him

Joel is horrified at what she is saying, her face is showing a hunger that he has not seen, its not the hunger for food or possessions but more personal.

"what chu mean by I want you?, this is not a fucking game girl! Let me outta this and I will pretend that you did not tie me up to express your goddamn fantasies" he chargers her with his intimidating voice but before he can say more she bites his neck throwing him in disbelief the pain melts into him as he feels the colour drain from his face.

Ellie licks the spot where she bitten and licks her lips before hovering her face over his, her green eyes burning into his war torn ones.

"you know what I mean cowboy…I am a woman and I have needs and ever since Pittsburgh I have seen a different side to you, a more…caring and protective side like when you jumped into the river after escaping them hunters or when you fought your way with tommy to get to me even though you wanted to let him take me to the fireflies…I am still mad about that Joel but don't worry I wont bite. Much"

Joel eye's widen as she starts to unzip her coat, then her plaid shirt only leaving her in a tight vest top, she touches her developing breasts and moans when they harden.

"mmm Joel look at these bet you wanna suck them don't you?, wanna squeeze em cowboy but it aint fair if you aint shedding some clothes miser" she says seductively before slithering up to the one man army and unbuttons his top , exposing the black shirt underneath and with a quick flick of her switchblade she slices the shirt open, leaving his harden scarred furry chest out in the cool air.

"ELLIE! Stop this there is something wrong maybe the bite has having you amped up with hallucinations or some shit I dunno just stop this" Joel begs her feeling physically sick at this 14yr old girl practically forcing herself on him.

"Oh no Joel I havnt even begun" she says before leaning in and licking his marred torso earning her a wretched grunt from her man.

To be continued in autumn part two


	2. Chapter 2

Autumn part two

So sorry about the delay as an access student you don't get much free time haha but I will upload more frequently so thank you very much for waiting.

"Oh no Joel I haven't even begun" she says before leaning in and licking his marred torso earning her a wretched grunt from her man.

"E-ellie I am warning you, Don't do this…this is sickening I'm old enough to be your goddamn granddaddy" whined Joel as she looks up to him with her slick tongue stabbing between his scarred pecs with heavy hints of greyed fur coating him like the animal he was.

"And why would I do that hm, Why should I stop when you taste so…wild and the best part of this is I aint even got to the real meaty part yet" said the aroused teen "You are lucky Joel I was going to leave this and just stick to fucking myself while you slept mmm the exact same feeling of opening this tight fucking hole too bad Riley never got a taste but if you are a good cowboy you may get a taste-" "YOU ARE FUCKING SICKING IN THE HEAD" roared the Texan Beast "You might want to keep your voice down Joelly a bunch of clickers could ruin our time together"

"Anyway enough talk" said the she-devil as she tears off her vest her tiny nipples hardening at the cool air "mmm so sensitive…did you know you have a very pretty mouth Joel a nice thick tongue, bet it feels rough maybe you want to suck these I would but I think I can put mine to better use" as she looks at his crotch "hmm still not hard yet that is starting to piss me off" growls the redhead "disappointed are we? Too bad your mosquito bites wouldn't turn on that bitch friend of yours I bet she rather have a bunch of grown me-WHACK" she slapped him hard before digging her nails into his throat "DON'T YOU EVER.. talk about her like that or I will… I will" she stumbles her words as tears well up in her emerald eyes revealing a frail creature.

Joel stares at her in bewilderment not knowing if he should sympathise or use this to his advantage as he always does…maybe he should give her what she needs.. "No.. NO stop making me care goddamn it! Fucking stop!" shouts the turmoiled survivor Ellie sees this and realises he still cares for her even though she's trying albeit forcing him to see that she is his equal and that she has needs too but maybe she can use this to trick him into cracking him. "Thanks Joel even I didn't think you would be so cruel to a girl whose lost everything does it make you feel better?" she stares at him exaggerating her anger "ANSWER ME YOU FUCKER" she screams down at him, He stays in silence just gazing into her eyes showing pain yet regret…"I have done many bad things Ellie I have killed innocent people, robbed people and failed to protect.." he pauses "But there is things I could never do that includes raping a 14 year old girl who immune to this godforsaken disease and yet here I am being called the monster when you are half naked and trying to fuck me!" his tone still hostile

Ellie stares at him starting to regret some of her actions but she couldn't of hid this "Do you really think I wanted to do this Joel? Tying you up like a animal and treating you like I'm some sort of sick fucker? All I wanted was you to care about me" "But I do care about you why did you think I wanted to leave you with Tommy and lose the only girl who has brought out the real me No I wanted you to myself and to keep me feeling alive but after today I don't know what I want maybe I should of left you with him would of saved me some of my soul left for hell" he slowly drawn out

"Joel I am not talking about me being some sort of daughter here I am talking about love-" "love? LOVE oh come on don't do this to me Ellie don't you fucking dare go there and for the love of god put your clothes back on" "What's wrong they bringing out your instinct to fuck me Joel? You still can you know if you just say you will love me or at least…kiss me"

"What the fu_" and just like that she lunges at him…

To be continued…


End file.
